bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Mitchell
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | years = 1993–2010, 2012– | first = April 15, 1993 | last = | family = Hawkins | alias = Jeremy Hawkins Jeremy Taylor (1993–94) | birthname = Jeremy Devon Mitchell | born = | birthplace = , | died = | deathplace = | occupation = News anchor | employer = | residence = Jericho City, USA | hometown = | spouse = Angela Baxter (1996, div) Gabriela Vasquez (1999–2002, div) Nikki Grayson (2003–06, div) Michelle Deveraux (2006–07, ann) Nikki Grayson (2007–15, div) | partner = | romances = Megan Wyatt (2002–03, engaged) Avery Newman (affair, 2006) Mackenzie Vanderbilt (dating, 2015–) | father = Gregory Hawkins | mother = Cassie Mitchell | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Dexter Hawkins Austin Lane Rex Snyder Xander Kiriakis | halfsisters = Chloe Lane Anika Hawkins Natalie Snyder | sons = Trey Mitchell Devon Mitchell | daughters = Zoe Mitchell Nattie Newman-Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Albert Mitchell | grandmothers = Beth Mitchell Alice Hawkins | nephews = | nieces = | uncles = | aunts = | cousins = | relatives = }} Jeremy Devon Mitchell Storylines Backstory 1993–2001 Jeremy comes to Jericho City in April 1993 having recently been expelled from military school. Jeremy moves in with his mother Cassie Mitchell his mother's new boyfriend Lance Taylor. Jeremy is overjoyed to discover that Lance is his biological father. He decides he wants to attend the United States Military Academy like Lance. Jeremy immediately dislikes Cassie's boss Kristos Kiriakis realizing he is trying to break up his parents. Jeremy is furious when Cassie splits with Lance in July 1993 and moves in with Kristos. Jeremy decides to live with Lance and starts using Taylor as his surname. Jeremy reluctantly attends Kristos and Cassie's wedding on September 8, 1993 and is devastated when Lance is killed in a plane crash later that month. Jeremy is forced to move with Kristos and Cassie. Jeremy quickly bonds with his mom's new boss Kristos Kiriakis and works with Kristos, Austin, Chloe and Stavros -- Kristos' son and Chloe's fiance -- to plan a surprise party for Cassie where Kristos proposes. Though Jeremy thinks his mother should get married at Kristos's castle, Cassie wants to get married in a church for the first time at Saint Timothy's where Gregory Hawkins is pastor. Jeremy befriends Nikki Grayson during a church fundraiser and develops a crush on her but Nikki only has eyes for Greg's son and Saint Timothy's youth pastor, Dexter. Jeremy also befriends Dexter's wife Angie when he helps get her 1 year old son DJ out of the broken elevator in the church's basement. DJ takes a liking to Jeremy and Angie prefers him as her son's babysitter instead of Dexter's unstable mother, Elaine. Stavros ask Jeremy to be his best man at his and Chloe's wedding but Jeremy doesn't think he can handle to responsibility. Cassie reminds him that Stavros's best friend and Chloe's first husband died last year and he doesn't have anyone else to ask. Though he is nervous, Jeremy eventually accepts the invitation which makes Chloe very happy. Jeremy convinces Nikki to be his date to the the wedding and she also accompanies him to the rehearsal dinner because she wants to go to a party. At the dinner, Jeremy finds Angie crying and tries to comfort her. Angie explains that she is overwhelmed and feels lonely because Dexter is so wrapped up in the church. The two almost kiss but Nikki interrupts them and she accuses him of really falling for Angie. Though Jeremy maintains he and Angie are just friends, he considers going along with Nikki's plan to break up Dexter and Angie's marriage. At the wedding on July 30 at the Kiriakis family's castle, Jeremy tries to convince Cassie to switch locations but she refuses. * April 1994 - Jeremy learns he is Gregory Hawkins' son and half brother of Dexter. 2002–10 2012– References